


Hot Chocolate, Disney Movies and Blanket Forts

by W0W



Series: Fluffy Fuchsia famILY [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loving BoyfriendsTM, all characters are cinnamon rolls, baby bird with whip cream, bad day, blanket fort, caring for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0W/pseuds/W0W
Summary: When Virgil has a bad day, he usually closes himself off until things level out Now that he's opened up to the other Sides, it's harder to do. Is keeping to himself still the right choice? Will the others even let him?





	Hot Chocolate, Disney Movies and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosController](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosController/gifts).



> Hugest of thanks to ChaosController for making me feel like I was capable of giving writing a try. You're the best dear heart <3
> 
> Also, big thanks to Gabi for beta reading this and encouraging me

Today had been a bad day. This week had been rotten. It was barely a month into the new year, and Virgil was already done. Everything seemed so stressful and he was exhausted. When things got this way, there was only one tried and true option in Virgil's mind: Withdraw. Just close yourself off, let everything pass you by and eventually drag yourself from the swirling pit of anxiety after a good straw that breaks the camel's back meltdown. He hated the chaos of the aftermath, but he just didn't see how he could cope with all the overwhelming emotions on his own any other way. 

It used to be easier, before he opened up to the other sides, to just disappear until the flood waters receded or the dam broke, but now that they'd accepted him, they also noticed him. Logan kept track of his sleeping and eating, reading the signs of the coming storm like a skilled meteorologist reads the barometric pressure. Patton, precious Papa Patton, could practically tell how he was feeling based on how many times he smirked in a day. Even Roman could tell when the darker side was feeling bad, pulling back on the banter when the barbs became less playful and more direct. He sighed and pulled his hood up over his unruly mop of hair, shaking his sleeves down over his hands as he trudged up the stairs to his room. Sometimes he wished he had never opened up to the other sides, life had been so much easier on his own. 

He pulled up short, gripping the handle to his room. No, no he didn't. Things may have been easier, but they were lonelier. Maybe they got on his nerves, but they at least cared enough to be paying attention to him. They treated him like family, and it was the most precious thing to him. He sighed again, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do, it would be awkward and uncomfortable, but it would be far better than curling into himself on his bed and wallowing in his mind. 

Letting go of the doorknob, he turned around and stepped across the hall, raised his fist, and knocked on Patton's door. There was the sound of a loud thump and Virgil's eyes shot wide. Some shuffling and scrambling was heard, along with a muffled "coming". Seconds later the door opened to a very disheveled Patton, his cardigan twisted, his glasses askew and his hair was sticking up at quite the angle. "Oh hey there kiddo! What can I do for you?" He cheerfully asked, leaning against the door frame and pulling the door close to his body to block out the rest of the room.

"Um, I just wanted to talk, but you're probably busy. Wasn't important. sorrynevermind" He stammered out, turning to cross the hall when Patton's hand fell onto his shoulder.

"Virgil, it's fine. I'm not busy." He pushed his door open to reveal a trail of blankets off his bed and towards the door. "I was just burritoed up and nappin' when ya came a knockin'" He turned with a smile and scooped up the mass of blankets, throwing them onto the bed where a mountain of pillows and other blankets lay. "So, on a scale of standing to snuggled in a blanket fort, what kind of conversation are we having?"

Virgil shook his head, unruly fringe falling into his eyes as a soft, broken chuckle escaped his lips. "Probably blanket fort. I think I'm having a Code Fuchsia Patton." Patton nodded his head gravely and began to arrange pillows, blankets and stuffed animals on his bed. Virgil smiled to himself. Patton had come up with the colored system as a way for the sides to communicate their mental state without having to find the words. At first, they'd thought to merely humor him, but when Roman had used it to let them know he was feeling underwhelmed and then a few weeks later, Logan had used it to let them know he'd needed a break, they'd all begun to give Patton the credit he and his system deserved. It had already helped to avert the crisis that came from not catching a breakdown before it happened. It was a clever system, working like a mood ring and a stop light all in one. The basic green for good, yellow for feeling meh, and red for a meltdown. Extra shades like lime for in between, or orange for when you were halfway to red, and colors like fuchsia and scarlet for when you were far closer to the edge than you wanted to be.

Patton quickly finished arranging his mound of warmth and fluff just so and gestured for Virgil to settle in and make himself comfortable. He made soft grabby hands from underneath his sweater paws when Patton sat facing him opposite on the bed. "Please." He whimpered softly, right now, he just wanted to be held. Patton was quick to move up next to the darker trait, wrapping his arms around him and carding his fingers through his hair and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

They sat in silence for a good while as tears slowly slipped down Virgil's cheeks. Patton didn't push him to talk, or prod at him to find the source of the problem, smoothing small circles over the small of his back, and gently scratching at his scalp. He knew that when Virgil was ready to talk, he would. He could sense in the way that the smaller side clung to him, gentle sobs shaking his frame, that this storm had been a long time coming, and if holding him tight helped it break gently, then he would do so all night. Soon enough, Virgil felt his tears stop and he nuzzled against Patton's chest. "Thank you" he whispered, breathing shakily as his breathing began to regulate again.

"Hey, anytime Virgil." Patton whispered softly against his hair, squeezing him tightly and pressing his lips against his forehead in a chaste kiss. "Now, wanna tell me what's goin' on kiddo?"

Virgil sighed and nuzzled into Patton's chest. "Everything and nothing." It was true, there was nothing truly going on to cause him to be anxious. Yes Thomas had announced he was taking a break, but he was taking a break to plan ahead and be prepared; and all the Fanders had been so kind about it. Insisting that he take time to take care of himself, that they'd patiently wait and there'd been no backlash about it. The Twitter messages had been overwhelming when they'd been staying up late working on projects, playfully scolding Thomas about being up late and admonishing him to take care of himself. Things were good but...

"You're waiting for the other shoe to drop, aren't you?" Patton asked, tilting his head up and looking into his eyes with a soft smile. He kissed his forehead when Virgil nodded. "You know, sometimes, things can just be good. There doesn't always have to be something awful lurking around the corner."

"I know..." Virgil pouted "I can't help it though."

"Hey, it's okay. It's your job to be on your toes, but maybe we oughta give those toes a rest before someone mistakes you for a ballerina." Patton chuckled as he slipped his arms from around Virgil and stood up. "Come on my strange dark son, hot chocolate is in order!" He declared as he pulled Virgil up from his bed.

"With marshmallows?" Virgil asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"Extra marshmallows" Patton exclaimed as he practically skipped from his room towards the kitchen.Virgil chuckled and shook his head. Patton could be just as extra as Roman, but turning to him had definitely been the better option, he thought as he cast a glance at his bedroom door before following Patton down the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~

Logan had been sitting in the living room, calmly reading when the cry of "Extra marshmallows!" had come from the upstairs, followed quickly by the sound of Patton excitedly rushing down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen in his socked feet. Logan chuckled to himself at the playful sides silliness as he went back to reading. He was quickly distracted by the sound of a second person flouncing down the steps. Strange, I figured Patton was talking to Roman, but he struts more than anything. Perhaps, Misleading Compliment or Pranks had made an appearance today, the younger traits were still developing and tended to phase in and out as they waited on Thomas to confirm their existence. 

He looked up towards the steps and quirked his eyebrow in shock, Virgil. Virgil was happily flumping down the steps, a smile on his face and sweater paws swinging by his side. He came to a stop at the landing near the bottom of the steps and looked at Logan sheepishly, his smiling fading slightly. "Oh, hi Logan."

Logan smiled at him "Greetings Virgil. You better get a move on or Patton will eat more marshmallows than he puts in the hot chocolate." He mused, tilting his head towards the kitchen before returning to his book. The lack of judgement seemed to comfort the timid boy as he jumped down the final two steps and headed into the kitchen to snatch a marshmallow from Patton, who had indeed been about to put one in his mouth.

"Logan, do you, do you want some hot chocolate?" Virgil asked from the kitchen, clearing his voice halfway through. Just because the sides accepted him, didn't mean it was always easy to speak to them. Especially the more scholarly side, who always seemed a bit intimidating to Virgil, if only because of the association with learning and grades.

Logan looked up in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that. "As a matter of fact, I would." He said, marking his place in his book and standing to stretch. His own sweater fell over his hands as he made his way towards the kitchen. At first, he'd been opposed to the zany design, but the warmth and comfort of it had grown on him, he'd been wearing it over his polo more and more often and had taken to ditching the tie when lounging.

Virgil noticed his sweater paws and practically giggled. Wait, giggled? Something had to be up, Logan thought. Virgil hadn't been laughing recently and he most certainly never giggled. He quirked his eyebrow at Patton who merely widened his eyes at him before smiling and passing him a mug of hot chocolate.

"You know what this hot chocolate party needs?" Virgil asked suddenly, "Fancy pants. That and whip cream, cinnamon, and chocolate chips to go with the marshmallows. I'm gonna go grab him, if you guys wanna get the rest of the toppings out." Before they could respond, he was gone, climbing the steps two at a time on his way to Roman's room. 

Logan turned to face Patton, who looked far less astonished than he had a right to be. "What...?"

"We just averted a Code Fuchsia. If he wants to drink hot chocolate with all of us and watch sappy Disney movies you bet your bespectacled behind that's what we're gonna do." Patton answered, turning to gather the rest of the toppings that Virgil had rattled off.

"My behind isn't bespectacled, that wouldn't even make sense.." Logan muttered, shaking his head.

"Just hush and enjoy some time with our strange dark son." Patton teased as he placed the pantry goods on the counter and turned to grab the whip cream from the fridge.

"He's not your son, that's not how any of this works!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

Patton laughed and squirted whip cream into his mouth. "They're just expressions Lo. I know your gluteus maximus physically can't wear glasses and that, while Virgil is quite literally my flesh and blood, he is not my kid."

"That's so unsanitary"

"Oh hush and open up." Patton laughed, tilting the can of whip cream upside down near his mouth. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled and did as Patton had asked, accepting the large heaping of whip cream. Of course, that exact moment was when Roman and Virgil re-entered the kitchen. 

"Baby bird?" Patton asked them as they laughed at Logan's attempt to get the full pile of whip cream in his mouth and not on his sweater.

"After you Virge." Roman bowed with a sweeping gesture of his hand, laughter echoing as Virgil shoved his shoulder before dutifully opening his mouth and tilting his head back. Logan moved to stand by the counter and dropped a handful of chocolate chips into Roman's mouth when Patton had finished pouring whip cream into his mouth. Virgil snatched the can from Patton as he went to pour more into his mouth 

"Stop it Pat! We won't have enough for the hot chocolate at this rate!" he laughed as he fought to keep the whip cream can away from Patton without spraying it onto the counter. This was of course unsuccessful and soon a streak of whip cream was on the counter and the bag of chocolate chips was knocked over as well. 

There was a moment of silent panic, each side unsure how to react and fearing the reaction of the others before Thomas's giggling was heard from behind them. As if in slow motion, the sides all turned to face where he leant against the door frame, whip cream can still in Virgil's hands, Patton practically on top of him-hands around his middle reaching for the can. Logan cleared his throat and straightened his glasses as Roman wiped the stray whip cream off his face. "Thomas, we can explain..." Logan began.

"You better," Thomas said, attempting to glare at the four. "There's five of us and four mugs." 

Patton was the first to laugh. "Sorry kiddo! Didn't know you'd be joining us" He said, managing to grab the can from Virgil who was still in a mild state of shock. "Baby bird?" He offered as Logan got down another mug down from the cupboard.

"As if I'd miss a hot cocoa party?" Thomas laughed as he tilted his head back for Patton to squirt the whip cream into his mouth as well. The kettle chose that exact time to whistle, startling Patton into spraying far too much into his mouth, sending them all into giggles once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometime later, the five boys were settled into the living room, The Hunchback of Notre Dame playing on the TV, hot chocolate almost gone and pizza on the way. At Patton's suggestion, they had removed the couch cushions and tossed piles of blankets and pillows down the steps and built quite the formidable blanket fort. Logan had suggested they wear their sweaters and Patton had lent his cat cardigan to the pouting Thomas. Roman had brought down an assortment of Disney titles that sat stacked by the DVD player. He'd been surprised when Virgil had chosen this particular one, the whole outcast becomes beloved and accepted plot line seemed like it'd be far too real, but he certainly wasn't going to complain, especially when he'd agreed to also watch the sequel. 

He'd been surprised when Virgil had knocked on his door and asked him if he wanted to bring some Disney movies down and have some hot chocolate. The normally shy trait had even looked him directly in the eyes, a fiery challenge in his eyes at addressing him as 'Fancy pants'. Roman had just shook his head and told him he'd come down only if 'You come in and pick the movies out Grumpelstiltskin'

Roman smiled as he spotted Virgil singing along to "Hellfire" out of the corner of his eye. He was glad to see Virgil in a good mood. The last week had been hard, he could see him slowly sinking further into his own mind, and as much as he acted at odds with him, he did enjoy Virgil's company greatly. Sometimes it felt like Virgil was still playing the role of antagonist, and Roman could only sympathize with him. He knew how it felt to play a role for so long that you feel stuck in it. Far too many times, he'd completed a play and spent more than a few days trying to remember what mannerisms were the characters and which had been his.

The doorbell rang, stirring Roman from his thoughts. Thomas went to collect the pizzas and Logan turned on a small lamp in the corner, curse the winter for stealing the sun away at such an early hour. Roman let himself settle further into the blankets as Patton collected the cups they'd used for the hot chocolate. As he rinsed the cups to be used for soda, Thomas carried the pizza boxes into the living room, Logan brought in a roll of paper towels and the soda they'd bought. Soon the movie was playing again and food was being eaten, but Roman found himself struggling to focus on the movie, staring at the amber glow from the salt rock in the corner of the room. What was it Logan had said about the salt rock and the air? He didn't normally listen to Logan's lectures, but for some reason, this one had seemed important, if only he could remember it....

The movie had ended and he still hadn't remembered. He would just have to ask, he sighed as Patton and Thomas cleaned the remnants of dinner and Virgil changed out one disc for the next. He reached over to where Logan was reading the back of the movie box and poked his temple. 

"Yes Roman?" Logan asked in mild annoyance as he continued to read. "What is it?"

"Remember that little lecture you gave about the salt rock?" Roman asked, as Logan finally looked up at him.

"I do not lecture." Logan leveled a small glare at him "I do however remember telling you about the benefits of salt lamps."

Roman fought the urge to roll his eyes, angering Logan would not do well for the warm atmosphere that had built up in the living room. "Right that. Pretty please give a short summary of it." He asked, as politely as he could. "I find myself unable to remember and it is quite bothersome." He explained when Logan quirked his eyebrow up at him.

"Well," Logan said, pushing his glasses up from where they'd slipped down his nose, "While the extent is yet to be scientifically proven, the negative ions released can improve mood, increase serotonin and prevent illness. In general, they serve to balance out the energy of the air, and also the energy of those who breathe it"

"Thanks Specs." Roman responded, quickly cutting off a further explanation from the, at times, long-winded side. He smiled at him and nudged him with his shoulder to quell any possible irritation at being cut off as the movie began to play. Now that he knew what they did, he knew what he was going to do. Waiting until the movie had begun and the others were well and distracted, he slowly phased from the living room up to the upstairs hallway. 

He snuck down the hallway and paused with his hand on the doorknob. This was dangerous. Not only entering Virgil's room without his permission, but also entering it alone. He steeled himself with a deep breath and opened the door slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't need to enter the room, just to be able to see it. He smiled as he began to conjure items in the room, working as quickly as he could before softly closing the door and phasing back to the living room.

He wasn't sure his plan would work, but it couldn't hurt. Even if salt lamps didn't have proven medical benefits, Virgil had liked looking at it, so it would hopefully bring a smile to his face either way. He settled back into the blanket pile and allowed himself to be caught up in the world of Disney magic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan thought it had been weird when Roman had asked about the salt lamp, but as he saw him phase out of the living room and heard the soft creak of the door upstairs, he thought he understood. He caught Patton's eyes and the two shared a smile. In the shuffle of gathering the supplies for the blanket fort, they'd been able to pass along the nearly averted Code Fuchsia and it was heart warming to see Roman thinking outside the box for ways to help Virgil move further down the spectrum. 

Logan sighed to himself as the movie continued in the background. It seemed everyone had found a way to help except for him. Patton had talked to him and made him hot chocolate, Roman had pulled out the movies and was now doing something with salt lamps, and even Thomas had shown up whispering small affirmations in passing and picking comfort foods for him. He wanted to help, wanted to make a difference, to show that he cared too, even if Virgil didn't realize what was going on. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Virgil stretch and rub at the muscles of his neck. That was it! He had been at a Code Fuchsia, Virgil must have been majorly stressed. Stress causes tension and tension leaves muscles sore and achy, and the muscular system was one that Logan knew like the back of his hand. He got up and went to fill a glass with water, grabbing a bottle of lotion from the counter and coming back to the living room. 

It had taken him embarrassingly long to come up with this solution and the second movie of the night had ended. Virgil diverted the decision to Patton who chose Home on the Range because it was 'the perfect mix of childish comedy and angst' and had pouted at Roman when he attempted to disagree. As the movie was put in and the blanket fort revamped, Logan moved over to where Virgil was sitting and handed him the glass of water before sitting next to him. "Virgil. Are you alright?" He asked softly, not wanting it to seem like he was calling him out, or let on that he'd been made aware of the situation earlier that day.

"Um ya... I'm fine. Why?" Virgil stammered out, looking down at his hands.

"You merely looked tense is all. I was going to offer my knowledge of the muscular system in aiding your muscles to relax." Logan said, shrugging and moving as if to stand.

"Wait, you mean you were offering me a massage?" Virgil asked, shaking his head in an attempt to muddle through just what Logan had said.

"Well yes, I suppose I could have phrased it that way." Logan said, hiding a smile as he settled back on the ground next to Virgil. Of course he'd been right, use more words than necessary and they were guaranteed to ask for clarification. A perfect foot in the door technique if ever there was one.

"Do you even know how to massage? That doesn't seem like your normal area of expertise Teach." Virgil asked teasingly.

"Well Virgil, massage is the study of anatomy in braille." Logan responded with a smirk, grabbing the lotion from where he had tossed it onto the couch. "Care to test my skills?" He asked quirking his eyebrow and doing his best to convey that it was completely up to him.

"Um sure, I guess that'd be nice. My shoulders and neck have kinda been bothering me and" Virgil leaned closer, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "no offense to Patton, but Home on The Range isn't exactly my favorite Disney movie. Too much of the angst happens before the happy ending."

Logan chuckled quietly "Mine either, but who are we to tell him no. If you would move forward a bit, I can sit behind you on the couch. Also, you may wish to remove your sweater so that I may have better access to your shoulders." He smiled softly as Virgil nodded and complied.

He settled onto the couch behind him and gently pulled on his shoulders so he would scoot back, leaning on the couch and nestled between his knees. He pumped a bit of the lotion into his palms and warmed it up before putting his hands on Virgil's shoulders. The movie began to play as Logan slowly worked at the tension in Virgil's shoulders, working further up into his neck as the movie progressed. Slowly, he felt Virgil begin to nod off, using his hands to tilt his head back to rest on his lap, rather than falling forward. He let his fingers work further up into his scalp as the side drifted deeper into sleep. 

The movie ended and Logan managed to quickly hush them before anyone woke him up. Patton and Thomas began to sort out the blankets and pillows as Roman returned the movies to his room, and Logan worked to keep Virgil relaxed and asleep. As Patton lifted Virgil's bundle of bedding, Roman knelt down and gently scooped the sleeping side into his arms and began to carry him up the steps towards his room.

"You did good Logan." Thomas said softly as he finished sorting out the blankets. "All of you did. I hadn't even realized things were as bad as they were. How'd you know?"

"We didn't. Virgil went to Patton and asked for help. I think he finally trusts us Thomas." Logan replied, smiling softly up at the forms of Patton laden with blankets and Roman cradling Virgil as they climbed the steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil felt himself being jostled softly and snuggled deeper into the warmth enveloping him. He was vaguely aware of being carried but he was simply too tired to give it much thought. His stomach was still pleasantly full of pizza instead of nerves and laughter echoed through his mind rather than voices of self doubt.

"Here, lemme just get these blankets and pillows back on the bed real quick Ro." Patton said softly as he opened the door to Virgil's room. Inside the dark room was softly glowing as small salt lamps shifted through a rainbow gradient and large ones glowed a soft amber from the corners of the room. Patton turned to look at Roman, eyes wide with shock.

"Shh, just make the bed Pat. I don't want him to wake up in my arms. Goodness knows how that would end" Roman said, not quite willing to own up to being the one responsible for the lights.

Patton smiled and busied himself with laying out the blankets and pillows on Virgil's bed, slipping out and over to his room as Roman went to lay Virgil into the bed. Roman looked at him questioningly when he returned carrying a small black teddy bear. "It's got lavender in it, to help him sleep." Patton shrugged as he tucked it underneath the blankets next to Virgil and the two left the room.

Virgil smiled and cracked one eye open as the door closed. As he pulled the lavender scented bear closer to him and snuggled down into the sheets that also seemed to have been sprayed with lavender and vanilla, he closed his eyes and let the light from the salt lamps dance over them as memories of laughter danced behind them.

Today may have started bad, but it certainly hadn't ended that way. He knew that not every day would be perfect and that things were bound to go wrong, but as he drifted back off to sleep he was certain: so long as he had the other sides and Thomas, he would never have to face it alone again.


End file.
